


The Weekend Pancake Report

by PixiesInSpace



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiesInSpace/pseuds/PixiesInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is very excited to start his career in acting, even if it is just a kids show. Getting hit in the face with a pancake, throwing pancakes, Gerard could easily say this is the best time of his life. He then meets Frank, the backstage hand, he grabs them all coffee, makes the pancakes, even draws rainbows all over the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pancake Mountain

Gerard was already sweating with worry, the bus was exactly two minutes late. Would they yell at him for being late? He was so worried, so he took his phone out to occupy himself. The time read seven thirty-two. The bus should have been there at seven thirty. 

The man opened one of his apps on his phone. As he pressed the screen, he noticed little sweat drops coming from his fingers and frowned at himself. "OCD sucks," he mumbled to himself. No one would hear him, there was only an old lady at the bus stop, and she hadn't stopped yelling Spanish into her phone, Gerard had been there for thirty minutes, he always had to be on time. It would bother him forever if he didn't. His eyes still twitched at the memory of being late to school that one time.  
Another minute went by, and the sound of bus tires on the street made its way into Gerard's ears. The man sighed in relief that the bus hadn't been an later then seven thirty-three. He straightened his tie a little and stepped into the bus, giving the driver his money and sat at the front, he didn't want to waste precious seconds on walking from the very back.

The door closed after the Spanish lady, still yelling on her phone, and they were off, to the studio Gerard would be recording at.

The sights outside in LA were nice. There were trees planted perfectly in line, which made Gerard very happy. and people whose outfits clashed grotesquely and made the man cringe at the sight of them. This was the main reason Gerard loved La, there was barely anything there that would bother his OCD. All the trees were planted nicely, the buildings in line, crosswalks connected perfectly with one another, and the sidewalks always were without faults. 

Back in New Jersey, many things were out of place and shops were placed at uneven distanced from one another, forcing Gerard to not have much of a social life, as he couldn't stand the nonexistent symmetry. 

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a decent sized office building and Gerard hurried out the door, giving a quick, "Thank you very much," to the driver, even though he was three minutes late to the stop.

In hope of making up for that three minutes, Gerard rushed through the building and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, which took much to slow. Through all of his rushing, he accidentally bumped into a short man, causing him to spill his plate of pancakes he was carrying. 

"Shit," the small man cursed and reached down to pick up the shattered plate. The short man had brown hair that was gelled back, a red flannel, and blue skinny jeans.  
Gerard cringed at the mans choice of language and chose to say, "Fudge, I'm sorry, I was kind of in a rush, were those very important? Was the plate? I so hope not, I would feel very bad," Gerard rushed out, worried the small man would be angry with him.

He just sighed. "No it's fine, I can just make more, but they might yell at me." he picked up the wasted pancaked from the floor and walked away from the taller, blonde man in a hurry.

Gerard pressed his thumbs together and continued towards the stairs. He shoved open the door and ran quickly up the stairs to the third floor.

He exited the staircase and walked into the studio where he would be recording his weekly show, The Weekend Pancake Report. 

"Gerard!" He heard an excited voice shouting at him as soon as he exited the stairs. Gerard was greeted by Rustle, his friend at the studio who agreed to let him do this. "Your early!"

"I guess, but that's because the darn bus driver was three whole minutes late, I had to rush over here," Gerard sniffed, he was upset that his perfect schedule had been disrupted.

"Well we should be on time, considering Frank is running late with those pancakes, he's new, so I guess we can't blame him."

Gerard felt slightly guilty. "Oh, his name is Frank? I, uh, accidentally bumped into him while rushing up here, that ones on me," he said a little sheepishly and pressed his thumbs together.

Rustle sighed. "Dangit Gerard, you messed up your own, precious little schedule, Frank's a minute late now," he laughed and Gerard's eye twitched. Late. Frank was running late. One whole minute late.

"Is there a way you can tell him to hurry?" Gerard asked, messing with his thumbs, and nervously fixing his tie.

"We can't just rush him, he's a nice guy, I'd like him to stay for awhile." Rustle patted Gerard on the back. "Sorry, buddy, you'll just have to deal with him being a little late."

"Fudge, if I want to be on time to dinner now, I'm going to have to, like use an airplane, or something," the man pouted, crossing his arms. They heard the door reopen and the short man, Frank, rushed in with a new plate of pancakes.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late, please don't fire me," he stuttered walking over to the two to hand the pancakes over to Rustle.

"It's fine Frank, Gerard is very upset about knocking them over." Rustle patted Frank on the back and took the pancakes from him.

Gerard mumbled, "I really am sorry, now it's bothering me because, I, uh, have OCD you know?" Gerard pushed his thumbs together him, which was a habit of his when he got upset over something bothering his OCD.

"Hey, it's fine, I guess I deserve it for spilling coffee on Rustle yesterday," Frank laughed a little, seeming much more confident then Gerard was.  
Gerard laughed a little, "Well, I'm, uh, I'm Gerard," he pushed his thumbs together again.

"Frank," the other man said, holding his hand out for Gerard to shake. The taller man wiped his sweaty hand on his pants before taking Frank's hand and shaking it, sending him a smile.

When they pulled their hands away, Rustle called Gerard over to check to see if everything was working. Gerard stared a little bit at Frank before blushing a little and running over to Rustle. He was having a great first day at the studio.


	2. Awkward! In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen Break

"Alright Gerard, this'll just be the first take, you can sit down in the chair, just read your lines," Rustle smiled at him pushing him over. As soon as he sat down in the little spinny chair behind the desk, he knew this was going to be slightly torturous; the cameras weren't at an equal distance from each other. Gerard's eye twitched looking at it. He pressed his thumbs together as Rustle talked to a the cameramen. "You ready, Gerard?" Rustle asked.

"Uh, the cameras, are, uh a little unequal in distance, Rustle," Gerard stuttered out, the cameramen rolled their eyes at the middle aged blonde man.  
"Gerard the cameras have to be that way, their at the angles we want to film you on," Rustle shook his head sighing at his blonde friend.

"B-but..." Gerard started but Rustle gave him a look that to drop it, and the man pushed his thumbs together nervously. "Fine," he finally sniffed and picked up his paper, which had all of his lines conveniently written on it. Gerard was glad he didn't have to look at the cameras to see his lines, he didn't want to see them so... out of place.  
"Almost ready," Rustle said. Frank walked over to Gerard and placed the pancaked on his desk and whispered, "Have fun," with a smile before returning to behind the cameras. Gerard used the papers to cover the obvious smile he had on his face as Rustle counted him off.

"Uh, welcome to the Weekend Pancake Report, today we will be talking about some upcoming episodes for shows like Spongebob, and Adventure Time of course." Gerard was already relaxed after starting to film, forgetting his worries about the unsymmetrical cameras. 

Rustle signaled to him to stop. "That's when the others will come in, so now you just need to read the end of your lines, on the last page, and we'll finish the rest of it after a lunch break okay?" Rustle smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up in encouragement. 

Gerard smiled back at him and read out, "That was your Weekly Pancake Report, I'll see you next week," he giggled a little at the end, he just couldn't believe in a matter of a few years, he went from drawing bloody vampires, to a kids show about pancakes and cartoons. If you told the old Gerard that he would be doing this, he might have thrown a beer bottle in your face.

Gerard quickly got up from his chair and walked quickly towards the stairs, to the kitchen, he needed his morning coffee. As he entered the kitchen, he saw it was empty, much to his pleasure. Gerard liked to sing while making his coffee, so he promptly began to sing the song Daisy Bell, he didn't like people knowing he liked this song, it was kind of his own little secret with himself.

The blonde man grabbed a mug and turned on the coffee maker, and waited watching his coffee being made, continuing to sing his song. The sound of footsteps behind him made him stop singing immediately. Gerard turned around. Frank. The taller man's cheeks instantly heated up, burning bright red.

"You like to sing?" Frank asked casually, leaning on the table in the center of the room. Gerard pushed his thumbs together nervously.

"Uh, yeah, uh, I don't usually, uh, sing in front of, uhm, other people," Gerard played with a loose string on his shirt, avoiding making eye contact with Frank.  
"It's fine, I won't tell anyone that your singing." he laughed, grabbing a croissant from the cupboard above the coffee maker.

"I don't mind if you tell people about me singing, just don't tell them I was, uh, singing that particular song," Gerard's cheeks burned even redder, this new guy now knew his most closely kept secret, the fact that he liked to sing Daisy Bell at the top of his lungs when he was alone, or when he thought he was alone.

"Alright, but I'll tell you it's fine, I sing that to one of my daughters, she really loves it," He laughed a little, taking a bite of the croissant. 

Gerard looked at the smaller man curiously. "You have kids? You seems so young," Gerard asked him, pressing his thumbs together, he didn't want to seem nosy.

"Yeah I do, they're both five now, I'll be twenty in October," he gulped a little, he seemed a little guilty about getting a girl pregnant when he was fifteen.

"Ah, I'm twenty-four," Gerard tried to make the subject less awkward for Frank, it seemed the smaller man was a little uncomfortable.

"Wow man, four year difference, you know i just came here from art college, which I got bored of," Frank sighed looking at the ceiling.

"I-I went to art college too, for, uh, three years." By now Gerard was getting annoyed with his stuttering. Why couldn't he just have a normal conversation with someone for once?

"You think we gotta get back soon?" Frank asked when he finished his croissant. The two of them had been there for about fifteen minutes now, Gerard hadn't even noticed that people had gone in and out of the room since then.

"Yeah I guess so," Gerard glanced behind and saw his untouched coffee. "Crap nuggets!" He quickly grabbed the mug and downed the whole thing, licking off the last drops so that nothing remained to bother him.

Frank waited for him and they walked back to the recording room together, just talking about things they liked, funny stories from growing up, pretty much anything they could think of. "So, do you have a problem with cursing or something?" Frank asked, of course he was naturally curious why a twenty-four year old man was still saying "Fudge" and "Crap Nuggets" 

Gerard laughed. "I don't really have to much of a problem with other people saying the words, I just don't do it myself." Gerard even substituted ass for "Donkey Rear".

Frank nodded. "Well I was going to say if you don't like cursing, then we can't be friends because it is something I do a lot," Gerard laughed and on their way back to the recording room, Frank put his arm around Gerard, who turned bright red all over again. "We're going to be good friends I can tell."


	3. Pancake Bitch Slap

The second part of the Weekend Pancake Report involved Gerard getting slapped in the face with a pancake by Frank.

"Today's song is from the spongebob move! We'll see you there!" After this line is when he was slapped with the pancake. "What the fudge was that for?" Gerard asked, everyone just laughed at him.

"We thought the kids would like it more if we hit you with a pancake," Rustle explained to him, holding in his giggles. Gerard rolled his eyes at all of them, wiping some pancake crumbs off of his glasses.

"At least you fixed the fudging cameras, they look a little symmetrical, I guess," Gerard sighed and placed his glasses back on his face. "So, are we done then? That didn't take too long," Rustle nodded at him and Gerard pushed the chair back to stand up, looking at his watch. The time read 10:05. "Oh no, I have to get home to clean up the place!" Gerard quickly rushed out of the room, heading towards the stairs.

He quickly flew down the three flights, and ran straight out of the building. On Gerard's schedule, he had his chores set down at 10:15, there was no time to wait for the bus. "Gerard, wait up!" A voice he recognized to be Frank's yelled from behind him. "Can I at least get your damn phone number, so I can talk to you?" he huffed trying to keep up with the older man.

"I haven't the time, I must get home or I will be late!" Gerard called back, not stopping for the shorter man.

"What the hell kind of chores are you doing? You're a grown man!" Frank yelled back, struggling to keep up.

"Feng shui! Just come to my apartment, I don't have time to wait for you!" Gerard kept running, turning his head back to focus on not running into people and knocking them over.

Frank groaned. Gerard ran pretty fast for a chubby twenty-four year old. Since the blonde man wouldn't wait for him, Frank would have to run the whole way to his apartment, which sounded less then appealing, but he felt he had to be able to communicate with Gerard.

*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****

Gerard reached his apartment with Frank close behind him, gasping for air. "How the hell do you do this?" Frank asked, his sides heaving.

"Practice," Gerard tutted. "I've only been late once in my life." He ran up the stairs to his apartment at the top of the building. Frank chose to walk more slowly behind him, he was still recovering from the long run.

"So, you just run, and don't stop, whenever you think you might be late?" Frank asked as they reached the door to Gerard's apartment.

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, the only time I was late to school was the night after I went to my first concert," he laughed as he unlocked the door. "I was so tired I forgot to get up, I've never run so fast in my life." 

"How much were you late by?" Frank asked, stepping into the older man's home. Everything inside of it was perfectly in order, the chairs were aligned perfectly, the only things out of place were a few stray magazines, and some empty coffee mugs.

"Five," Gerard said proudly. "School started at seven fourty-five, i woke up at seven thirty-nine and got there at seven fifty."

Frank laughed at the older man, " I guess OCD really sucks then," Frank himself was a huge slob, he had trouble finding things in his own house. If Gerard went over there, he'd probably pop a blood vessel just by looking at it.

"Yeah, it gets really annoying from time to time," Gerard glanced at his watch. Ten thirteen.

"Well I have two minutes until I start going crazy about cleaning so, make yourself at home." Frank nodded and decided to sit down on one of Gerard's couches in the middle of the room and take out his phone. He had a text from Jamia. Frank frowned at his phone and opened up the text.

{Don't come home until five-thirty, I have Aaron over}

Frank sighed. Aaron was her boyfriend. The two had a rather strange living arrangement that Frank would rather not think about.

{As long as the girls are fine, I couldn't give two shits}

As soon as he set his phone down, Gerard got up and started speeding around the small apartment, cleaning everything up that was laying around. Frank watched in amazement at the older man cleaning things, he could never be that inspired about housework, ever.

When Gerard was finished, he said, "Do you want some more coffee?"


	4. Stat Together For The Kids

Frank walked home as slowly as he could. The thought of walking in on Jamia and Aaron together disturbed him greatly, especially since the twins were still in the house. He knew it was a bad idea, back when they were fifteen, Jamia had pleaded him for sex on her birthday, pretty much forcing him into it.

She broke the condom on purpose, she wanted Frank to stay with her, she was the only one who knew Frank wasn't straight. In fact, he had been with her to drive away the suspicions his father had about him. Frank was too afraid how they'd react.

Five years later, Jamia insisted they didn't have to stay in a romantic relationship, they just had to live with each other, while she dragged Aaron to bed every night, leaving Frank to sleep on the coach, wearing his headphones to drown out the noises coming from upstairs. She'd even put effort into making the girls' room soundproof.  
The short man shoved his hands in his pockets. The only good thing about today had been meeting Gerard, even if it had been from him knocking a plate of pancakes from his hands, he was glad to have a friend. Frank had even gotten Gerard phone number. The pair had a nice discussion about themselves over coffee in Gerard's overly tidy apartment. 

Frank smiled at the memory and turned a corner onto his street. His house was on the very end, at the corner to the next street. The house was decent sized, not too big, not tiny, but a nice two-story home, painted a light shade of brown.

He took his time walking towards it, admiring the sky, which was a blue green, as the sun began to go down. Only then, did he realize how long he had been over at Gerard's home.

Dogs barked, as he walked by the several houses on the street. Frank thought about his own dogs at home, wondering if Jamia had bothered to feed them before she locked herself and Aaron up in her room.

Frank reached the front door of the house, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he would find when he opened the door. As he stepped inside, he was greeted with silence. Frank breathed out a sigh of relief, they were done with whatever they had been doing upstairs. The only noise that came down the upstairs area, were the sound of the soft snores, most likely from Aaron, Frank knew Jamia never snored.

Frank walked into the T.V room to find his twin girls asleep on the couch, an empty bucket of ice cream on the coffee table. Frank felt anger rise inside of him. How could she let their five year old girls eat the whole bucket of ice cream? Growling, he picked up the two girls and lifted them onto his back to carry them to their rooms.  
"Daddy?" Cherry asked. "My tummy hurts," she whined and clung to her father's neck. He sighed and stroked her hair.

"I know sweetie, I'll get you and your sister some medicine." Cherry nodded against Frank's neck and fell unconscious again.

*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****

Frank got Cherry and Lily medicine to help their stomachs full of ice cream, before getting himself showered and settle up on the downstairs on the couch.  
He didn't get much sleep, he couldn't help but think. Frank could just take Lily and Cherry and maybe go live at Gerard's apartment. Jamia wouldn't care, it's not like she bothered to take care of the twins anyways. Perhaps that was exactly what he what do. First, he'd have to talk to Gerard. Frank didn't want to just barge into his home with two little girls that needed them both to take care of.

The short, tattooed man was frustrated with all of this. Jamia always bossed him around, telling him how to take care of their daughters all the time. Telling him what to feed them, even when the two little girls protested, they had a strong hatred of the vegetables that their mother always tried to feed them. It pissed Frank off terribly.  
She even had them going to a private school, which Lily and Cherry both hated equally. They constantly complained to their dad about how much they hated the uniforms, the stupid prissy teachers, and especially, the other students.

Frank just decided to text Gerard about it.

{Hey, man can I talk to you?}

He waited for his reply.

{You know I have a schedule to keep up, I don't really fancy the idea of sleeping in late, but I guess I could spare some time, what's on you mind?}

{Jamia fed the kids and entire bucket of ice cream, I'm really sick of her being in charge of them, would it be legal to steal them and come over to your place?}

{I wouldn't know Frank, I don't have time to memorize all the laws}

Frank snorted at Gerard.

{I don't care if it's legal or not, I probably will take them away, I really can't stand her anymore}

{Well you're welcome over at my place anytime, as long as they don't mess up my perfect order, they can do what they want}

{Okay, just don't feed them ice cream while I'm working, please}

{ I won't ;)}


	5. Friendhip

Frank spent the rest of the week with or without Gerard. He didn't see him at work, as they didn't have to do recording for the show in another week. The Weekend Pancake Report was on every other week.

The short man spent the most time he could with his daughters to keep them away from Jamia. Lily had even gotten a really bad stomachache for a few days due to the amount of ice cream the twins shared that one night. Frank was still thinking about a way he could take the girls to Gerard's apartment, they would like it there way more than at Jamia's. Gerard wasn't having sex every night, hopefully. 

It should be legal to take them seeing as Frank and Jamia weren't married, no one really had custody over the girls. Frank told Gerard all of this over coffee one day.   
"I mean, it's not like she can go to court over it, right?" Frank asked nervously, looking up at the older man. He was looking off at the sky absently, occasionally taking drinks of his coffee.

"I guess so, I mean, she is dating someone else, are they even dating or do they just do the do every night?" Gerard asked him curiously, tipping his coffee down his throat.

"Yeah, I'm not sure, I haven't ever talked to Aaron at all either, it's like their always in bed together," Frank shook his head, looking down at his nearly empty coffee. "I really don't want my children in that kind of environment, where she's barely present to be a mother, or give them any of her attention." Frank angrily took another drink of his coffee, almost choking as he held the mug so it rushed down his throat.

"If I were you I'd just take them, she probably wouldn't notice for like, a month, or maybe more, if she barely steps foot in any other room in your house," Gerard suggested, setting his mug down on the table.

"Yeah I guess, are you sure you wouldn't mind two five year-olds running around your perfectly neat apartment?" Frank asked him with a little smirk. Gerard's eye twitched a little. He hadn't thought about them ruining his perfect home.

"It'll be fine, I clean it every day anyways," Gerard sighed. Frank sat down his empty mug, or what he thought was empty, Gerard noticed that there were still a few drops of coffee left inside of it, and it bothered him. He pushed his thumbs together and said, "Uh, you know there's still coffee in there right?" 

"Yes I do," Frank rolled his eyes at his friend. "It's only a little bit Gerard, come on is it really that bad?" Gerard nodded at him. Frank sighed and picked up the mug and tipped the last few drops down his throat. "The things I do for you, man."

"Hey, I am letting you and your children stay in my apartment, it's the least you could do," Gerard laughed, downing the last of his coffee and standing up. "Well, I can wait at my apartment for you, you can go get your girls?"

"Yeah, ok," Frank gulped. He was nervous that Jamia would catch him, and punish him. Even kick him out of the house where he would never see Cherry and Lily again, and there'd be nobody to look after them.

"Hey, it'll be fine, Frank," Gerard pulled Frank into a hug, which the shorter man enjoyed, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck, gratefully. "I believe in you." 

Frank laughed. "Thanks man, I'll see you in about fifteen minutes, maybe." The two men parted. Frank, heading in the direction of his house and Gerard in the direction of his apartment. The younger man couldn't help but get into Gerard's habit, and pushed his thumbs together. He was beyond scared.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

Frank stood outside his house, in front of the door. He could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. He opened the door and slept inside. To his relief, he heard shouts and bangs coming from the upstairs area. Frank walked quietly into the girls room, which was down the hall on the first floor.

Inside the room, the girls were watching T.V. "Daddy?" Cherry asked turning to look at him. Frank put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, mommy might here you, we're going over to a friend's place, away from her, is that okay?" The girls nodded and Frank picked them up with a smile, allowing them to sit on his shoulders. "I'll come back later tomorrow to grab your stuff, alright?"

They bother nodded and he Frank carried them straight out the door, with no problems. "Which friends house are we going to, is it Uncle Mikey's?" Lily asked him.  
"No, his name is Gerard, he has a show about pancakes." The girls laughed at that and Frank felt reassured.

"He sounds very silly," Cherry giggled, making her sister and her dad laugh too. They had gotten off of the street the house was on, and were crossing to the street near Gerard's apartment.

"He is very silly, he also has these dorky round glasses that he doesn't like anybody to see," the girls giggled again and Frank smiled, knowing Gerard would slap him later for telling the girls. They would no doubt ask him to show them.

Frank crossed the street to where Gerard's apartment building was at, some people on the street giving him weird looks for carrying to little girls still in their pajamas at eleven in the morning.

The short man ran um the stairs to Gerard's home, which was at the top of he building. He knocked on the door and a shouted, "Attends une seconde," came from the other side. Frank obviously had no idea how to speak French, so he just opened the door, which Gerard dangerously never locked.

Inside Gerard was cleaning up things. He was dusting, straightening, even laying down a yardstick to make sure his couch was perfectly aligned with the coffee table.  
"Gosh Darn it Frank, I said to hold on second," Gerard grunted from his position under the table.

"I don't speak French stupid," Frank scoffed, setting Cherry and Lily down on the couch directly across from the other. They looked around the apartment in wonder. Frank guessed it was quite a sight to look at, considering Gerard had just painted the walls with whatever colors he had at the time.

"Sir, Daddy said you have some silly glasses, can we see them?" Cherry asked Gerard innocently. Frank held in his laughter as Gerard sat up from his position on the floor to deliver a death glare in Frank's direction.


	6. Screwing Up

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Gerard asked as Frank got ready to walk out the door. "I think it would be better for me to come with you." 

"Gerard, "I'll be fine, okay?" Frank said, letting out a shaky breath. He was even more nervous this time, knowing that Jamia would most likely catch him this time. Frank really did want Gerard to come with him, but he was scared of what Jamia would do to him, or Aaron.

"Nope, I'm coming with you, sorry, nothing you can do about it," Gerard argued and grabbed his coat, getting ready to go with his new friend. The girls, meanwhile, were safely asleep in one of the spare rooms of Gerard's apartment.

"Gerard, you should look after Cherry and Lily, don't you think?" Frank was worried they would get into trouble, or maybe even hurt themselves somehow while they were gone. Gerard just shook his head at him. 

"They'll be fine Frank, come on you need support," Gerard answered him in a tone that told Frank not to argue with him. Frank sighed finally and grumpily pulled Gerard out of the apartment, dragging him by his hand.

"Come on then, let's hurry." They ran down the stairs, and out of the building. The air outside was cold, and there was barely anybody out on the streets, save for a few people out waiting for the buses.

Gerard put his hand in Frank's and they twined their fingers together, keeping each other warm as they walked to Frank's house. They nearly got hit by a few cars in their rush crossing the street, never bothering to lift their heads up.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

Frank and Gerard stood outside of the house, looking more intimidating then the first time. The shorter man walked up, pulling Gerard behind him, to unlock the door and twist open the knob. 

Inside, it was dark and quiet and the sound of snores were once again coming from the upstairs area. Frank motioned for Gerard to follow him through the hallway to Cherry and Lily's old room. Once they entered the room, Frank let go of Gerard's hand and started to pick up clothes, books, and toys for the girls, stuffing them into their backpacks.

"Did you grab everything?" Gerard asked him once the shorter man lifted both the backpacks onto his shoulders. Frank nodded and grabbed hold of Gerard's hand again, walking out the door. They walked quietly back down the hall, heading towards the front door.

The pair were stopped by a soft, "Frank?" The two men turned around to see Jamia standing half-naked with her hands on her hips accusingly. "What are you doing, Where are Cherry and Lily?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually noticed their gone, what with you always being upstairs with Aaron and all," Frank surprised himself saying this to her. Where had the sudden courage come from?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She whisper-shouted at Frank, paying no attention to Gerard.

"It means their away from you in good hands, they don't really like you!" Gerard said, immediately than pushing his thumbs together, nervously. 

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled at them, glancing at their entwined hands. "Are you together or something? Frank you left me for a man?"

"Excuse me, but your the one who left me for Aaron!" Frank blushed hard, thanking the darkness for covering his tomato-red cheeks. "Also we're not together, jeez!"

"Whatever, I don't care, you stole my daughters, and I'm going to go to the police, you can't just do this to me!" She hissed at them, jabbing a finger into Frank's chest.  
"Wow it takes me stealing them, for you to finally notice them," Frank spat out pushing her back. "I can't believe you, come on Gerard." The short man grabbed the blonde man and rushed him out the door. Gerard stuck his tongue out at Jamia as the exited the house.

"Don't you think you'll get away that easy!" Jamia yelled after them as they ran away. "I will tell the authorities!"

Frank turned his head around as they were running and yelled, "Whatever, you can go suck my dick!" Him and Gerard laughed at Jamia's shocked expression and continued to run.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

"Wow that was fun," Frank said breathlessly after they came back to Gerard's apartment. Gerard laughed in agreement and hung up his coat on the rack by the door. As he was turned around, he was surprised with Frank's arms around his neck, pulling him back to face him. Gerard gulped nervously, looking down at the small tattooed man in front of him. Frank put his mouth on Gerard's, tangling his hand in Gerard's hair.

The taller man was completely surprised. He finally gathered his senses and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, moving his mouth against the younger man's. To Frank this was possibly the best day of his life; he got to rescue his daughters from Jamia, and now, finally, he got to kiss Gerard, and Gerard was kissing him back.


	7. Love (Part 1)

Frank fell asleep that night in the arms of Gerard. The older man had tried to convince him that he could take the couch, and Frank could sleep in the bed, but Frank wasn't having that. They finally settled on just sleeping together in the large king-sized bed. "Frank, do you want to be like, uh boyfriends?" Gerard asked, he pushed him thumbs together from the position that he had them, curled around Frank.

"Of course stupid, why do you think I made out with you?" Frank giggled, pinching Gerard's nose. The blonde man blushed slightly when Frank whispered, "You're too adorable, I couldn't resist."

Gerard giggled slightly with him. "No you're the adorable one, you're so short, and cute, even with tattoos, you're so adorable, not really that tough," Gerard poked his boyfriend's side with a laugh.

Frank squeaked. "Hey! I look super hardcore with these tattoos, what are you talking about," he pouted his lip at Gerard and gave him puppy eyes.

"Hardcore?" Gerard snorted at him. "No, not even, you're short, with a slightly chubby face, no way will that ever look hardcore." Frank slapped him playfully and they giggled until a comfortable silence fell on them.

"What do you think Jamia's going to do Gee," Frank whispered, his voice trembling as he looked up at his new boyfriend. "I'm scared, I don't want to lose Lily and Cherry." he felt a small tear begin to fall down his cheek.

"Hey, baby it'll be okay," Gerard soothed, wiping the tear away and kissing his cheek. "Even if she does go to court against us, we'll fight for them, and we'll win, don't you worry." He reached his hand into Frank's hair and petted it gently.

"I really hope so," Frank's voice was coming out in small sobs. "I-I don't know what I'd do without the girls, all I've ever done is take care of them, get them what they wouldn't when Jamia refused to do anything." He cried onto Gerard's shirt, staining it with his tears.

"Shh, Frankie," Gerard whispered softly, stroking his hair. "Get some sleep, baby, we'll talk about this in the morning It's late, there's no need to get into it right now. I'll make us some coffee tomorrow, then we can talk, okay?"

"Okay," Frank sniffled. He curled up into Gerard's body, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Gerard, however, stayed up a little later, contemplating how he could help his new boyfriend, because he cared for him deeply. But eventually, sleep overtook him, and he fell into deep dreams.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

That night, Frank had fitful dreams. He saw himself in court, the judge staring at him and Gerard coldly. Frank's nervous hand was curled into Gerard's and the older man, pushed his thumbs together like he always did when he was afraid.

The judge slammed his hammer down onto the table. His words rang through the room as he announced the children belonged to Jamia. Frank cried out in his sleep as he saw Jamia taking them away, away from him forever.

He tried to move, but he was frozen to his spot, tears fell from his eyes, but nothing else happened. The room faded to black.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

Frank woke up in a cold sweat, crying out. "Frankie whats wrong?" Gerard immediately sat up with him, concern filling his eyes.

"I-I had a bad dream, Jamia, she took the children, I couldn't move, Gee it was awful," Frank sobbed hugging his boyfriend's shirt crying again, just like he did last night.  
"shh, babe it's okay, it was just a dream," He soothed the shorter man, rubbing his back. "Want some coffee? Then we'll talk." Frank nodded. Gerard kissed his lips gently and got up to go make coffee for them.

Frank rubbed his eyes, still shaking from the dream. How was he every going to survive this?


	8. Love (Part 2)

Frank told Gerard his whole dream, everything, every little detail. Gerard listened intently, occasionally giving Frank a kiss during parts that made the younger man tear up.  
"Gee, can we talk now, please?" Frank looked up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. "I'm really scared."

Gerard sighed. "Well first of all, we can use he constantly having, uh, doing the thing, against her," he stroked Frank's back soothingly as reasoned with him. "The judge will pick who is best qualified to handle them, right?" Frank nodded and seemed to relax a little.

"That's a relief," he breathed out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. "Well, I have to take Cherry and Lily to school today, it's Monday."

"Maybe we could go out on a midday date, then?" Gerard suggested, leaning his forehead against Frank's. "We could take them, go see a movie, get lunch somewhere nice."

"Like, California Pizza Kitchen?" Frank asked brightening up a little. That was his favorite place to eat. He really liked the bread and olive oil the best, though.

"Sounds great, what time do we have to wake them up?" Gerard asked, taking a glance at his watch. He had already done cleaning while making him and his boyfriend coffee.

"It's only six thirty, they still have and hour before they have to get up." Frank grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him into the room with a T.V. "Let's watch come cartoons, what's your favorite.

"Adventure Time, is that okay?" Gerard pushed his thumbs together. He didn't know if Frank liked childish cartoons like him, or adult stuff, like Family Guy. Gerard never liked that one much. Too much cursing.

"That's fine, it's a great cartoon." Frank answered him. Gerard sighed with relief, sinking back into the old, worn out plush green couch that stood out against the rest of the black and white apartment. Frank turned on the T.V and flipped to the proper channel, then flopped back onto the couch, cuddling into Gerard's arms. He still couldn't believe he was finally with him.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

"Have a good day, I love you both!" Frank gave his daughters before they squealed out goodbyes of their own and ran into the chaos of elementary school. The short man turned around to his boyfriend, giving him a huge smile and grabbing his hand.

"Ready?" Gerard asked, swinging their hands together as they walked towards the theater. They had decided on seeing Big Hero 6, which featured a band that Gerard enjoyed listening to, Fall Out Boy.

The pair giggled happily over silly things that came up in their conversation all the way to the theater, earning them a few more weird looks from people then they would have gotten normally, being a gay couple and all. Gerard payed for their tickets, which Frank, of course complained about, saying Gerard already took care of him so much, and that he could do things himself. Gerard just stuck his tongue at them, and they entered the theater.

Being the cliche coupe they were, they ended up kissing during the movie, causing a few giggled from the children behind them. The women that was apparently the mother of them, scolded them. Saying they should be ashamed of their life style, especially when they were in front of children.

Frank, being Frank, flipped her off and told her she could go suck a dick. Gerard gasped at his boyfriend, being embarrassed by Frank's behavior, pulled him out of the theater in a hurry.

"Gosh darnit Frank!" he exclaimed once they were outside. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"That women can't do anything to hurt us, the most she would do was try and lecture me on Jesus Christ," Frank scoffed at his boyfriend.

"Whatever," Gerard snorted. "What if she had a husband who likes heavy metal, and he tried to beat us up? What then?"

"I'm too punk for them, I'd win any fight for sure, babe," Frank laughed, swinging the blonde man's arm as they walked together towards the restaurant.

"That's what you think," Gerard laughed, earning a playful slap from the short man. They walked into the restaurant, which had no wait, and they walked right in to sit at their table. "You know, I really am sorry."

Frank looked confused. "For what?" For second he felt dread creep into his heart. Was Gerard breaking up with him after just one day?

"For knocking those pancakes out of your hand, I just felt so bad," Gerard blushed pushing his thumbs together. Frank laughed at him.

"Really, baby it's fine, they were just pancakes you know." He leaned over the table, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips, while people in the booth next to theirs, gave them dirty look, but Frank really didn't give a shit.


	9. Love (Part 3)

That day, Frank had the best meal he'd had in a while. Part of that was due to it being with Gerard. Everything was better with Gerard. The short man had a large salad, while his boyfriend had ordered macaroni and cheese off of the kids menu. Frank had giggled at him of course. Gerard was as close as you could get to a little kid.

People stared at the gay couple throughout the meal. Frank had to go to one of the couples having lunch to tell them to "Please stop staring and fuck off, I'm trying to enjoy having lunch with my boyfriend". The couple had looked at him with distaste as he returned back to his table with Gerard. The blonde man was slightly embarrassed by him, but he was grateful that they weren't staring at them and they enjoyed the rest of their meal in peace.

When they had finished their meal, they left California Pizza Kitchen, skipping happily with their hands twined together. The couple looked at the shops together, giggling happily and trying to ignore the stares of people.

"Thanks for the date, baby," Frank said to Gerard, turning him around to face him. The short man brought his and hid boyfriend's lips together, kissing in the middle of the street.

"No problem," Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank happily. People were beginning to stare again, so Gerard grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him along towards the elementary school. "We should be on time soon if we hurry."

"Gerard, we messed up your schedule by going on this date," Frank pointed out as they were skipping together towards the school. Gerard's eye twitched a little, but he just waved his hand.

"It's fine there's still time in the day."

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

Frank and Gerard reached the school and waited on a bench for Cherry and Lily. They heard the sound of the bell ringing, then the sound of children screaming happily as they rushed away from their worries, back home were they had all the time in the world, to play and be children.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed. She jumped onto Frank's back, making him jump. Cherry followed close behind, repeating her sister's actions.

"Hey girls!" Frank laughed, swinging them around so he could look at them. "How was your day?"

"It was good, although Mick pulled his pants down in class," Cherry said. She wrinkled her nose while her sister giggled.

"Eww that's gross," Gerard laughed with them. Frank set his daughters down. Lily grabbed for Frank's hand, while Cherry grabbed Gerard's. The little family was all smiles as they made their way back to the apartment.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

Later that night, the family ate dinner together. They laughed, shoving mashed potatoes and more( for Gerard) macaroni into their mouths.  
That was when the phone rang. Frank stood up with a smile on his face to answer. Gerard and the girls ate silently as he talked into the phone. The smile on the short man's face disappeared. He said quietly into the phone, "Okay, we'll be there." 

Gerard looked at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrow. "Who was it?" Frank sat back down with a sigh.

"I'll tell you after dinner." Gerard couldn't help but notice that the younger man's voice was shaking. They continued to eat it silence, with Cherry or Lily occasionally bringing up something up about their school days. Otherwise, the dinner table was quiet.

After the meal, Frank helped his boyfriend with the dishes, still not speaking. The blonde man figured it was because Lily and Cherry were still awake.

Gerard waited in his bedroom for Frank, pushing his thumbs together, afraid of the news Frank was about to deliver to him. His boyfriend was currently telling his daughters a story before they went to sleep.

Frank walked into the room with his arms crossed. He sat down beside Gerard, and began to cry. "Jamia told the police about what happened," he finally sniffed out. Gerard gasped and curled his arms around the smaller man. "We have court on Saturday." Frank clutched Gerard's shirt and cried, sobbing loudly, with his small body shaking.  
"We'll beat them Frankie, don't you worry," Gerard soothed. rubbing his back, making circular motions, he could feel his spine poking out from his back.

"But what if we don't?" Frank sobbed. "What do I do then?" There was anger in his words, but not directed towards Gerard.

"I don't know baby, but I promise you we'll win," Gerard promised. "If they do win, I'll steal them again myself." Frank laughed at the thought of his sweet, never-cursing, boyfriend stealing to children from their mother.

"I love you, Gee," Frank murmured into his shirt. Gerard was surprised, of course, but he still responded.

"I love you too, Frankie."


	10. Court (Part 1)

*Note* I have no idea how courts work, and I am too lazy to read up about it*

Frank fixed his tie in the mirror. Gerard figured they should dress up nice, since they were going to court. The blonde, man himself had no idea how to tie a tie, so Frank had to do it for him.

"Your ready to go?" Gerard asked pushing his thumbs together, looking at his boyfriend nervously.

Frank let out a shaky laugh. "No, not really." Neither of them were. They were both afraid of what events would take place that day in court. "But, we have to go, so it doesn't matter whether or not we're ready, I guess." Gerard nodded.

"I'll get the girls then." The tall man left the room, leaving his boyfriend to get himself emotionally ready. His palms were sweating and his hands were shaking already. 

"Calm down, Frank, we aren't even there yet' he thought to himself as an attempt to calm down, failing. Taking a deep breath, he opened Gerard's bedroom door, and left the room.

Inside the living area, Gerard was sitting with Cherry and Lily, explaining to them what was happening today, and why they had to get up so early. "Their going to decide if your staying with your mommy or daddy, it's not up to us to choose."

"But I want to stay with you and daddy, why can't we decide, we're the ones that'll be living with you," Cherry huffed, crossing her arms.

"That just isn't how the world works, sweetie," Frank answered her with a sigh. "Although, everything would be a lot easier if that was how the world was." Gerard smiled slightly with him, grabbing for his hand.

"Let's go then, come on Lily," Gerard said. He held his hand out for the little girl, and she accepted, bringing a large smile onto Gerard's lips. Frank took hold of Cherry's hand, and they walked outside the safety of the apartment, and into the future.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

The court building stood ominously in front of the small family. Frank gulped before pulling his boyfriend and daughters into the building that would decide what would happen the next day.

"Frank do we even have a lawyer?" Gerard asked. He had completely forgotten about that small factor up until this point.

"No, we have me, I'm better then a lawyer, because I've lived with Aaron and Jamia," Frank answered shakily. He opened the door and allowed Gerard and the girls inside first before following close behind them.

Inside the courtroom, there was quite a few people already gathered inside. Frank saw Jamia fixing somebody's tie across the room. The man, he guessed, was Aaron. He was kind of chubby, with short light brown hair.

Jamia looked over at him and scowled. Frank stuck his tongue out at her, and she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Frank, come one we'll be starting soon," Frank was drawn back into attention by Gerard talking to him.

"Oh, sorry." Frank sat down in the chairs next to Cherry, Lily, and Gerard. His hands were shaking, and he noticed Gerard pressing his thumbs together. The short man reached out his shaky hand to his boyfriend's. Gerard laced their fingers together.

"Do either parties have anything to say before we begin?" The judge asked as he slammed his hammer down on the desk and Frank was reminded of his dream.

"Well first of all, Jamia and Aaron, are constantly having sex, they don't have time for children," Frank stated quite casually. He saw his ex-girlfriend blush from across the room.

The judge cleared his throat a little. "Uh, alright then. Anything from the other two?" he asked.

"Uh, Frank's gay," Jamia blurted out, probably trying to appeal to the judge if he had a secret hatred towards homosexuals.

"That much is quite obvious, Miss Nestor," the judge stated, sounding bored. Frank couldn't help but laugh, and Gerard gave him a hopeful smile.

"Alright then, we are here because we need to settle who will be the official guardian of the children, Cherry and Lily, either Frank Iero, or Jamia Nestor." The judge's gaze swept across the room, looking at each and every person gathered in the room. "Miss Nestor, you have already been convicted with the act of, intercourse, and very frequently at that, so much even that you didn't have time for your children."

"That's hardly true," Jamia stuttered, another blush on her cheeks. "I always make sure they're eating properly, and are safe and happy."

"Your honor, that's a flat out lie, just a week ago, she let them eat an entire bucket of ice cream, resulting in both of them having severe stomachaches." Frank spat out. 

Jamia gave him a death glare from across the room. Frank ignored her, keeping his eyes on the judge.

He knew it was going to be a long day.


	11. Court (Part 2)

Jamia rambled on some long list of reasons why she should be the one to keep Cherry and Lily, but Frank wasn't listening. Anything she said here would be utter bullshit, so why bother? "My Mom is here," Gerard whispered to him. Frank smiled. His boyfriend's parents being there meant more support for the couple if they lost, which was highly unlikely.

"Mr. Iero, do you have anything to say to that?" The judge asked, snapping Frank out of his daydreaming.

"Uh, she forces them into a private school that they hate and complain about everyday, so I think that she be taken into consideration," Frank stated. "She also makes them eat food they don't like, and doesn't care about Lily's allergies to certain foods."

The judge nodded. "You all may take a break, while I decide the verdict here." Frank sighed in relief and stood up with Gerard, who dragged him over to where his parents were.

"Mom this is Frank, my boyfriend," Gerard said to a short, blonde woman. "Frankie, this is my mom."

"Hello, Frank, nice to meet you!" She said warmly pulling the short man into a hug. "I'm Donna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Way," Frank laughed. "I have to say, your son is very adorable." Gerard blushed while his boyfriend and mother laughed.

"Mom, is Mikey here?" Gerard asked, in an attempt to turn the conversation off of him. He pushed his thumbs together.

"Oh yes, he's over there in the back, as usual," Mrs. Way pointed to a tall, skinny black haired boy in the back of the room. His knees were bent awkwardly as if he was trying to seem shorter then he was.

Gerard pulled Frank over to the boy. "That's my brother, Mikey," he said. "Mikey, come meet Frank!"

The boy with awkward knees looked up real quick, and a small smile played onto his lips. "Hey, Gee," he settled for a hand shake with Frank instead of a hug. "Gee talks a lot about you, Frank." Now it was the shortest man of the three's turn to blush.

"Oh, really, how much?" Frank asked, he was attempting to get the embarrassment off of himself. Gerard's cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh he doesn't need to know that!" Gerard rushed out, cutting off his brother who was about to speak. The tallest of the three laughed and slapped his brother on the shoulder. Then the judge called for everybody to be seated, and Frank grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him back to their spots at the front of the room.  
"The jury has come to a final decision," the judge stated. The whole room was silent. Everybody was waiting for the final verdict. Who would Cherry and Lily go home with after today? Jamia was on the edge of her seat. Her eyes were filled with anxiety, while her boyfriend looked mostly bored. Gerard was nervously, pushing his thumbs together, and Frank's hands were shaking, the palms sweating over.

"We have come to the conclusion that the children belong in the best home, that being the apartment of Gerard Way and Frank Iero." The judge slammed his hammer down on the desk. Jamia screamed and Gerard and Frank screeched happily. Cherry and Lily squealed with delight as they ran over to hug their dad and his boyfriend.  
"That's not fair!" Jamia screeched, storming over to the judge. "I'm their mother I should be the one taking them home!" 

"Miss, Nestor, you are barely capable of taking care of your own children, they do not belong with you," the judge stated calmly, dismissing her as if she were just a fly. Jamia looked ready to kill.

Frank and Gerard carried the girls over to Mrs. Way and Mikey. "Come on then!" Gerard's mother laughed. "Let us go celebrate, we have won!" She ran happily out the door, squealing like a child.

Once they were all outside, Gerard and Frank set down the children, and pulled each other into a kiss. Cherry and Lily said, "Eww!" and covered their eyes, still giggling.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

That night, they had dinner at the Way household. Their dinner included salads, more macaroni, pizza, and pasta. They all laughed and told stories, most of which Lily and Cherry didn't understand, but listened to anyways.

Gerard and Frank were, of course, asked how they met, and told them about Frank's job at the studio. There were laughs throughout the whole night, and life was perfect.


	12. The Perfect Family

A week later, it was time to film another episode of The Weekend Pancake Report, and Gerard and Frank were taking Lily and Cherry with them. Both girls were very excited to see the show done live, as they had watched the first episode when it came out. "You girls ready?" The blonde man asked them excitedly, bursting with energy.

"Hell yeah!" Lily shouted. Frank looked at his daughter in shock. Where had she learned that from? He barely cursed in front of both of them, where did it come from?  
"Where'd you learn that word?" Frank asked. "You shouldn't be saying that at such a young age!" 

"Mrs. Simms," Cherry answered for her sister. "She uses it all the time, especially when she's talking to Ronnie." The girls giggled and Frank rolled his eyes. The short man looked to his boyfriend, who just shrugged and held out his hand, indicating they should leave. Frank gladly took it, pulling his daughters along with him.

Frank could never have been happier. He had the perfect family, him Gerard, Cherry, and Lily. Nothing could possibly go wrong now that he had them forever. They were going to stay permanent, together forever. Maybe, even get married, adopt a few more kids. Frank smiled at that thought.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

"Gerard, Frank!" Rustle exclaimed happily, making his way over to the little family. Gerard smiled and gave him a hug. "So what's with the kids?" He asked looking down at Cherry and Lily.

"They're Frank's," Gerard explained. "We're dating." Rustle squealed, wrapping Gerard in another bone crushing hug. Once he was released he pointed to the girls. "This is Cherry and Lily."

"Nice to meet you girls, I'm Rustle, Gee's friend," Rustle said to them. "Have you come to watch Gerard do his show?" The girls nodded and he motioned for them to follow him. "You girls can sit here and watch, yes?" Lily and Cherry sat in two beanbag chairs that faced towards where Gerard would be sitting.

Frank was given a plate of pancakes and told to sit in the chair next to Gerard. He was confused for a minute, he wasn't part of the show, it was only Gerard and a few other people that recorded a little later in the day. "I thought only Gerard was doing the show?"

"We changed it up a bit, now you both can do it as a couple!" Rustle clapped his hands and walked behind the camera. "Just read your lines, Frank."

The younger man was nervous, the only time he'd ever been on television was when he went to baseball games. Even then, he was just a face in the crowd that no one paid any more attention to then everyone else in the crowd. The cameramen counted them down, and the cameras were rolling. "Hi everyone, today we have a special guest!"   
Gerard started off. "This is my special friend Frank!" Behind the paper Gerard wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend when he said "Special Friend".  
Frank giggled and the blonde man continued on. "Frankie here has been the one making all of these wonderful pancakes." He lifted up the pancake then turned to Frank. "Open wide." The shorter man had to suppress his laughter at the words "Open Wide". For a kids show, it sure had a lot of sexual innuendo. Still, Frank opened his mouth. His boyfriend promptly shoved the entire pancake in his mouth. 

He sat there, choking, while Gerard giggled at him. Frank chewed up the pancake and swallowed it. "You're turn." He said to the blonde man. The younger man grabbed the pancake and shoved it into his boyfriend's mouth. The blonde man was more prepared, and finished the pancake without choking.

"Well that's all, see you next week!" He laughed into the camera. Gerard then leaned into his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his lips. Frank giggle and put his hands on the blonde man's face.

Once, the cameras cut off he whispered, "I love you," Gerard smiled happily and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"I love you too, shorty."

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

"Really, shorty?" Frank sighed as he sat in the room of his boyfriend later that night. They had ended the day at the studio by drawing rainbows on the walls, leaving their names under which ones they belonged to.

"Come on, you love me," Gerard giggled, wrestling his boyfriend onto the bed, cuddling him furiously. "Besides, you can't be mad, you live with me."  
Frank pouted. "That's hardly fair." Gerard ended up tickling him, making Frank giggle, probably waking up the people that lived in the apartment below them. "Gee! Stop I'm tired." Frank snorted.

"Fine, but only because I love you." Gerard cuddled Frank, being the big spoon. Gerard had his arms wrapped around the shorter man's waist, his knees bent to accommodate the younger's rear.

They fell asleep together, and life was, again, perfect.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****  
The next morning when Frank awoke, Gerard was not beside him. He sat up, confused. Frank looked around the room, he wasn't hiding anywhere, but the bedroom door was open. "Gerard?" He called through the apartment. His boyfriend came rushing into the room.

"Frank, I'm sorry, Cherry and Lily are gone."


	13. Good Old Fashioned Depression

Frank hadn't moved from the bed in three days. Gone. His daughters were gone. He fought so hard to keep them, but they were stolen. It was obvious who took them. Jamia. Who else could it possibly have been? The short man was all alone, shivering in the bed of his boyfriend, who had gone to Jamia's house to look for the children.

What if they were gone forever? Frank would surely stop functioning without them. Just knowing they wouldn't be safe with him, the parent they loved better, twisted his heart into a million pieces. 

The sound of a door opening and being slammed shut made Frank sit up for the first time in forever. "Gee?" he asked. Maybe Gerard would walk in, grinning with his children that he had bravely rescued, and they could laugh and be happy again. They would be able to celebrate his birthday together. which was drawing nearer everyday.   
Or maybe his boyfriend would walk in with a solemn look on his face, empty-handed. The second option seemed more likely due to the silence he got back when he called. "They're gone," his boyfriend whispered sadly to him. The blonde man sat down on the bed next to Frank, reaching a hand out to stroke his hair. "I'm sorry, baby."  
The younger man choked on his tears and leaned into his boyfriend's chest. "It's not fair!" he cried. "She doesn't even like Cherry and Lily, why the fuck would she take them. What the fuck!" he shouted, choking in between his words.

"We'll find them, get them back Frankie, I promise you. Even if it takes, years we'll keep looking, and we'll fine them," Gerard began to tear up as he tried to comfort his boyfriend. "We have to, they couldn't have gotten to far, it's only been three days."

Frank felt rage build up inside. He was completely done with Jamia. He hated her with a burning passion, and felt that if he ever saw her again, he'd take a knife to her heart. "I'll kill her," he sobbed. "I don't care, I'll kill her, that bitch!" 

The short man was shaking by now, and his boyfriend held him as he cried. "I know, I hate her too," he sighed in agreement. "Lily and Cherry don't deserve this."  
"Damn straight!" Frank choked out. He saw Gerard smile a little. Then he realized what he said.

"There is nothing straight about us, Frank." And despite all the shit that was happening right then, the couple managed to let out a few laughs. Then they were silent again.  
"I'll find them for you Frank, I promise you," Gerard wrapped his arms around the shorter man tightly.

Frank sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you more than you will ever imagine."

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

Months went by. Still the girls were nowhere to be found. Every day that past, Frank broke down even more. Gerard knew he had to find Cherry and Lily soon, as quick as he could. He was loosing Frank, and there was only so much more the short man could handle.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****


	14. Found

Gerard was outside the house with one of his old friends, Ray Toro. "This is the house that they were living in?" He asked. It was the day before Frank's birthday and Gerard was more determined than ever to find Cherry and Lily. Besides all the presents he got his boyfriend, this would be the best by far. That is, if they succeeded at this endeavor.

"Yes," Gerard replied, taking a deep breath. "If we can get inside, I'm sure they don't have anything locked, they never do, then we can find some clues as to where the girls are." Ray nodded and led the way up the steps to the front door. The afro man tried the knob. The door opened as they expected, and the pair entered.

Inside, it was dark and they were greeted by silence, only hearing the sound of their own footsteps. "Should we try Jamia and Aaron's room?" Ray asked. He gestured up the stairs. The blonde man nodded and followed him up the short staircase.

The room as on the far end of the upper hallway, the door was closed. The taller of the two opened the door, the empty room indicated they had, in fact, moved to a different house. The bed sheets were covered in stains that made Gerard shudder.

There was a crumpled note on the ground read an address with an "A" at the top. "This is Aaron's house," Gerard murmured to Ray. Maybe this was where they were hiding. It had to be, where else could they be? 

Ray nodded. "It isn't that far from here, we can go and see if they're there." Gerard was filled with butterflies. There was finally a possibility that they would be able to find Cherry and Lily.

He was also scared. Scared of what would happen if they were, in fact, at Aaron's house, when they tried to take them back, would they get into terrible trouble? Gerard didn't think of that now. 

Gerard would do anything for Frank.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

The house of Aaron Pauley was dark and small, even tinier than Frank's old house. The door was black and the whole house was made of wooden planks, built sturdily. Gerard stepped up to the door, trying the knob, it was locked. There were definitely people inside. Ray stepped up next to his blonde friend. "We're going to have to knock it down."

Gerard gulped and nodded, afraid. Ray took a deep breath before sending a powerful kick into the middle of the door. The small door fell inwards, into the house.  
The lights were on and there were suitcases and bags scattered in random places, the whole thing was very messy.

"What the hell are you doing here Way?" A voice spat out from the room next to the hall. Jamia.

"I'm here to get my boyfriend's children that you stole!" Gerard growled at her. He was much taller then her, he stood over the small woman. She cowered underneath him.  
"You stole them from us too!" She retorted, getting in his face, trying to make him back down, but Gerard stood his ground.

"They're legally ours now, you could go to jail for this," Gerard yelled, his anger rising inside of him. "So, I suggest you hand them over."

"Go to hell!" Jamia spat in his face. She grabbed a glass from a nearby table and smashed it into Gerard's shoulder. 

Pain shot through the blonde man, the glass digging into his neck. "Ray, go get Lily and Cherry!" Gerard yelled, crumpling to the ground, attempting to remove the glass from his neck.

From there, Gerard blacked out and remained that way until he got to his apartment.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

"Gee?" A face peered over the unconscious blonde man. He opened his eyes to Frank's beautiful face hovering over his.

"Frank," Gerard croaked out. "We did it." Frank laughed in delight and kissed his boyfriend, placing his hands gently on his face. 

"I know," he whispered, his head resting on his boyfriend's chest. "I cleaned up your neck while you were asleep, I hugged the girls, I can't believe you did it." Frank cried happily on his boyfriend.

"Anything for you," Gerard murmured, stroking the younger man's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gee," Frank cuddled his boyfriend. His chest was practically bursting with joy.

"It's your birthday tomorrow," Gerard whispered. "I got you presents."

"I can't wait."


	15. Birthday

*Note* I'm not including Halloween s o sorry, but that's just how I work, I'm lazy*

Frank and Gerard walked Cherry and Lily back into the apartment when they had finished trick-or-treating. The girls were dressed up as Anna and Elsa from Frozen, much to their father's dismay, he hated Disney movies.

Gerard was a bunny. An actual bunny, whiskers and everything, which Frank had painted on for him. He had large bunny feet slippers and a onsie colored white and pink.  
Frank, on the other hand, was a zombie. He called it a "Classy Zombie" as he was wearing a full suit and tie, along with his zombie makeup.

There were a few people who refused them candy. They took one look through the shutters, saw Gerard and Frank holding hands and left them alone. Frank, being Frank, had to yell at them through the walls of their homes. They knew there were people in there, they had just handed out candy to the children before them.

The people the short man confronted were scared out of their home and gave them their candy. 

Sometimes, Gerard was embarrassed by his boyfriend, but other times he was grateful for him, especially now. Gerard loved candy.

"I love you so much," The blonde man said, leaning his head on Frank. "You really scared the living shit out of those homophobes."

"You're welcome baby, I love you too." Frank twined his hand with Gerard's hand as they walked into the apartment

"Well it's present time now!" The older man giggled. "Sit here and wait!" He sat Frank down on the brightly colored couch and ran into his bedroom to grab some things.

"Here, daddy, this is for you." Lily handed her dad a drawing. "Me and Cherry drew it." She and her sister grinned widely at their dad as he examined the drawing. Frank found it was of him and Gerard, and they were holding hands and had big smiles on their faces. The small man had little happy butterflies in his stomach just looking at it.

"Aww thank you girls so much!" He hugged each of them just as Gerard was walking back into the room, his hands were full of several presents, which he dumped onto the couch next to his boyfriend.

"Alright, which do you want to open first?" He asked, grabbing the younger man's hand, grinning so much his ears moved back.

Frank looked down at the presents. They were wrapped in black and red, the colors Frank was wearing when he had bumped into Gerard the first day they met. His heart clenched up in happiness. "Did you purposely wrap them that color, Gee?" Gerard nodded and Frank giggled happily and rested his head on his chest. "Okay, then, you choose which one I should open."

Gerard scanned the pile of presents. He picked up a small red one in the shape of a square. Both the girls giggled. "Oh, we know which one that is!" Lily laughed. She opened her mouth to speak again but her sister slapped her mouth shut.

"Shh! Don't give it away!" Frank laughed and tore open the wrapping carefully. Inside the packaging was a stack of two CD's. One was a CD that had the whole Misfits album, Walk Among US. 

"Aww, Gee did you download them all onto a CD for me?" Gerard laughed again and they kissed gently, since the children were around.

The other CD was Green Day's Nimrod. After that present, the girls continued to hand their father the packages they wanted opened next.

On that perfect Halloween, Frank received band shirts, horror movies, and a pair of Jack Skellington slippers. 

The short man was the happiest he had been in awhile, and it was all thanks to Gerard.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

That night, the couple watched one of the horror movies, which Gerard normally didn't appreciate them, but was happy to spend time with Frank.

Afterwards, the two cuddled, with Gerard being the big spoon, as usual. "Frankie?" he asked turning his boyfriend to face him.

"Hmm?" Frank asked sleepily.

"There's one more present for you on my desk." Gerard placed a kiss on his boyfriend's ear and nudged him out of bed. Frank wandered lazily over to the desk, which had a small single box in the center. The short man grabbed it and took off the lid.

Inside was a ring


	16. Epilogue (The Wedding)

The sun was beating down gently on the two families gathered in the park. The weather was perfect, not top hot, not too cold, very cliche. That didn't matter to the Way's and the Iero's. What mattered was there sons were getting married. The couple in question, were getting ready with the best men, for which there were several. There was one bridesmaid, Frank's step-sister, Hylie. Ray and Mikey were the best men on Gerard's side. On Frank's were Evan Nestor, Rob, and Matt. 

Although Evan was Jamia's brother, the two still got along pretty well and were great friends. Jamia wasn't invited to the wedding, that was obvious. Everyone else that the couple knew was, though. Even one of Gerard's old friends, Bob Bryar, had shown up. The blonde man was happy to speak with him as they hadn't really interacted too much since after high school.

Cherry and Lily were the proud flower girls. They wore matching pink dresses that had little yellow flower patterns all over them. The sisters ran around laughing happily, making the relatives chuckle in delight.

In place of Frank's dad, who had died quite a few years back, was Frank's mother. They had decided it was her who would walk her son down the isle. She was in the back room right now with her son, helping him with his tux and calming his nerves. "You'll be fine Frank, you look great." Frank just smiled at her, he couldn't control the butterflies raging a war in his stomach. Today would be the day he got married.

Gerard was handling everything a lot better than his fiancee. however. In his preparation room, he was laughing his ass off with Mikey and Ray. they had decided to dress him in the same tux he wore for his show, including the ridiculous brown striped tie. Gerard was too excited to be nervous. He really loved Frank, and Frank really loved him, he wouldn't agree to marry him if he didn't. That was the only thing keeping the butterflies away from the blonde man.

"Alright Gee, you're going to go outside now, okay?" Mikey let out a breath, straightening his brother's tie. "Frank's the one getting walked down the isle."

"Holy, uh, crap," Gerard breathed out preparing to walk out. "No, screw it, holy shit!" Mikey laughed at his brother, this being the first time he'd ever heard him curse.

"Have fun, older brother," Mikey giggled, pulling the blonde man into a hug. "Marry the fuck out of him okay?"

Gerard just snorted at him and walked out the room towards wear all the chairs were set up for the wedding.

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

"There he goes," Gerard whispered to himself as he saw Frank walking out of the building, his arm through his mom's. Frank was smiling so widely it reddened his cheeks. The blonde man kept his eyes fixed on the short beauty that was the man he was about to get married to.

Cherry and Lily followed closely behind their dad, throwing flower petals on the ground, at each other, giggling the whole time. Frank walked down the isle and kept his focus on Gerard, his cheeks were still tinted a slight pink that Gerard found so cute.

When Frank reached Gerard, the older man felt his heart burst with happiness. Frank just looked so amazing, his tattoos poking out from above his collar.

The preacher smiled warmly at the two and happily began the wedding ceremony. The usual "We are gathered here today" kind of thing.

Frank's vows sounded something like : "I vow to always cuddle with you, and go watch you recording your cute little show, and take you to every Disney movie that they ever create." 

Gerard's were: "I vow to cuddle you and keep you safe, to steal back your children whenever they are missing, to watch horror movies with you anytime you want, because I know you love them, and to buy you as many puppies as you desire." 

"Gerard, do you take Frank as your husband?" The preacher asked, turning to the blonde man.

"I do," he squeaked happily, placing a ring on his hand.

"Frank, you take Gerard as your husband?"

"Fuck yeah!" Frank yelled and was already kissing Gerard as soon as the priest said, "You may kiss your husband."

*****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****

The reception was as perfect as it could possibly be. Gerard and Frank, of course, had the first dance, and the whole crowd awed at them as they had their arms around each other. After their dance, Gerard and Frank both danced with Cherry and Lily, both girls giggling with excitement.

When everyone was finished dancing, Frank threw up the flowers into the air. When he turned around, he saw that they were caught by Mikey, who sent a bashful glance in Ray, who in return gave him a small blush.

When the wedding was over, Frank and Gerard drove away to their honeymoon, in a 1979 firebird, blasting David Bowie, giving each other occasional kisses.

And Life Was Perfect.

~Fin~


End file.
